justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Delta 5H4 Boxhead
The Delta 5H4 Boxhead is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). A part of its name is often misspelled as "SH4" instead of "5H4". Appearance It's the smallest and most common attack helicopter. In fact, one to three of the green Guerrilla versions can be seen in the sky at all times. It has four seats, but you can never have a passenger. It's based on the American attack helicopter MH-6 Little Bird but has a longer tail. Performance It's the second slowest (after the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo) and most fragile attack helicopter in the game, but has awesome maneuverability. Good for village and town liberations. Survivability and armour It will catch fire and explode from a single direct missile hit. It's not bullet-proof, so it can be shot down with machine-guns. Weapons All versions have the same weapons: missiles which are shot one at a time, and machine-guns. The missiles of this helicopter are not as well guided as those of other helicopters, so it's a little more difficult to hit moving targets. Also, everyone other than Rico seem to use only unguided missiles, which aren't available to Rico and are weaker than usual missiles. Or they may just seem weaker because they miss most shots. Versions and locations Trivia *It's strange that while not lacking in them, the only time the San Esperito Military uses them against the player is during the mission Devil's Drop Zone. **However, in the Just Cause Demo, the San Esperito Military uses them as their main pursuit helicopter, replacing the role of the HH-22 Savior in the full game. *The Rioja Cartel is the only faction in Just Cause 1 that doesn't have a variant of the vehicle. *This is one of only two vehicles in Just Cause (1) that starts with "D", the other being the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. *It bears some resemblance and is the predecessor to the UH-10 Chippewa. Gallery San Esperito Police Department version Police Boxhead.png|Unique version, during the Good Cop, Bad Cop. Police Boxhead Rear.png Police Boxhead Front.png Police Boxhead Underside.png Police Boxhead Left Side.png Police Boxhead Right Side.png The Agency version Agency Boxhead 2.png Agency Boxhead 3.png Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead Broadcast News.png|As seen in Broadcast News. Guerrilla version Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, front view..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, side view from front..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, side view..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, side view from behind..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, upper view..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, view of the uderside parts..jpg Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Guerrilla version, rear view..jpg Guerrilla Boxhead.png The Guerrilla's versions of -Delta MAH-15 Chimaera- and -Delta 5H4 Boxhead-..jpg|The Guerrilla versions of the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera and Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Guerrilla's aircraft, Delta 5H4 Boxhead -left-, Huerta SPA Ocelot (middle) and Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (right), togheter..jpg|Guerrilla aircraft: on the left is a Delta 5H4 Boxhead, in the middle is a Huerta SPA Ocelot, and on the right is a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, together. San Esperito Military version Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, front).png Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, rear).png Delta 5H4 Boxhead (military, underside).png Delta 5H4 Boxhead.png|At San Cristobal military base, north of the Guerrilla 06 "Camp Contrabandista" safehouse. Montano Cartel version Montano Boxhead.png Montano Boxhead 2.png Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|A Montano Cartel version at a cartel villa. Delta 5H4 Boxheads in River of Blood.JPG|Alongside a Black Hand version. Black Hand version Black Hand Boxhead.png Black Hand Boxhead 2.png Black Hand Boxhead 3.png Delta 5H4 Boxheads in River of Blood.JPG|The Black Hand version on the left and a Montano Cartel version on the right during the mission River of Blood. Miscellaneous Brothers in Arms 1.png|In the mission Brothers in Arms. Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|Two Agency versions on the ground in Brothers in Arms. Paradiso Bay 3.png|The Guerrilla version at Paradiso Bay. Taxi (rear end).png|The Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead is a very common site in San Esperito. Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|A Guerrilla version parked on the Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. This is a relatively difficult feat. Unmarked Triton G3-Taiphoon location.JPG|Near an unmarked Triton - G3 Taiphoon. See also The other three attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Heavy. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. - Medium. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. - Heavy. Video The Guerrilla airforce can be seen using its large fleet of Delta 5H4 Boxheads in this video: Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito